User talk:Demi-hunter13/Archive Seven
June 14 - July 13 Note from Demi: When leaving a message, kindly add a new header (no matter how short your message may be) and do remember to sign any and all messages. Thank you. Archives Question how do you give some char spots to another user? Shark-bear-gator!~Darwin 08:29, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: So I can just give them as much spots as I want or just one? Shark-bear-gator!~Darwin 08:38, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Char spots I gave 3 spots to Angeli. So can you please update the user/char forum? Shark-bear-gator!~Darwin 08:55, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thanks and I'll inform her. But I think she is working for some BC chars right now. We are at a sleep over and she's so busy with what she calls "BC claim". Shark-bear-gator!~Darwin 09:07, June 16, 2013 (UTC) re:chars Yea sounds good, go for it, I trust you :) heyo ugh sorry to bug you, but do ya mind setting up the user/char forum junk for this claim? http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Octavian_Messina i'd do it but you know i freakin hate user/char forum stuff and i'm very likely to mess it up! >.< I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 00:15, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Claiming I'mma gonna continue Auntie Demi :D and guesss what?! Re I got 97 in a practical test in Music :DD and it was a slightly high tuned voice thingy .-. oh well and my back hurts :DD Dr. Demmeh Nah I'm good :D and danke I just got tired of carrying my backpack all day :DD but YAY! tomorrow we only hve three subjects :DDDDDD Claiming I can still help if you need people to. ~ "Lightning. It flashes bright, then fades away. It can't protect. It only destroys." ~ Lightning ~ Love Wonder XX 15:13, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Claiming I would still be willing to do claiming. I am now in the less active category, but I hope to edit soon. I had permission from kevin, or somebody, sorry I can't remember, they notified Bach. Sorry for any inconviences. Claim Listen, I know you have your own life, but I jsut wanted to remind you to approve my claim. Many people has said its good, but nobody ahs actually approved it yet... :/ I am a Warrior. 21:05, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:Claiming Um... I would not like to continue. Thank you for informing me. Character page Actually I've created a character page for my character Alice LaBlanc hours earlier after it was claimed, why was it deleted just now?--ChocoKat (talk) 07:02, June 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: I can start checking claims and helping again as soon as i become more active again RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 07:30, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Re:page You can delete it, I've been meaning to make a badge, but I haven't the time. Making the page was a bad decision, thanks for asking though ^-^ Facillis descensus averni, Sed ut observetis ortus. ~Onyx 21:00, June 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: Deleted Character Thanks for you help!ChocoKat (talk) 13:33, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Checking I will be happy to check claims any chance that get Demi, sorry I couldn't speak to you earlier, but i had a busy week. Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 16:42, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Get Ready for the Feels RP Nuff said :3 Get on chat pronto or I'll kill Tiel and Audie with the flick of my hand. I'm aborting the quest for the sake of this RP; his quest already counts too in terms of counselor challenges so... xP GET READY FOR THE FEELS. >.< RE: Inactivity Sorry about the inactivity, and thanks for owling me! School started last week and I've been super busy ever since. Thanks again! LittleRedCrazyHood 10:17, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Re Yep, I'll be less active on this wiki. LittleRedCrazyHood 10:17, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Help pls Hey so i just got the iris meesage saying i am now an entry level user but im not sure what to do now when its say im a entry level user does that mean ive been claimed or how do it work pls help me thx RDZ24 (talk) 11:39, June 23, 2013 (UTC) re:infirmary Interesting idea, I know it's been brought up before. I think where it would break the book canon, we should put a vote for it, see how the users feel. Option 1 would be to break canon and move the infirmary somewhere else in camp as its own dedicated building (probably near the Apollo cabin), or Option 2 to put the book canon first and leave it on the 4th floor of the Big House. Another thought, if we do move the infirmary, we could turn the 4th floor into something else, maybe the official place where characters like Lilith stay (special chars), or other ideas. Help Ok so what do i do now i already read the guild and other things i dont have a clue what to do now pls help me out thx RDZ24 (talk) 12:29, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Pls pls pls Hey pls can u accept im claim pls i know we just met but my claim is called sapphire blue RDZ24 (talk) 14:04, June 23, 2013 (UTC) re:voting I trust you, just go ahead and put it up and if I see anything that needs to be fixed I'll either fix it or tell you what's wrong :) claim just wondering why you extended lott's wip claim deadline to the 27th? because it should've been the 20th? ??? WHat do u mean i have to appoint her questions and points ? RDZ24 (talk) 23:18, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Aha! You made an edit so you're coming on chat right? Get typing and start posting! I've been eagerly waiting for you. :D Resseraction My cahracter Gus can i have revived again? There is nothing to do but im still waint for a reaping or something Hudhouse (talk) 03:11, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Explaination Got it! :D Well, we talked it in FB, but I just wanted to leave an msg X)) Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Re Re I guess ill be less active then, thanks for telling me Hudhouse (talk) 12:58, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Your edit to my template Hi, I noticed you changed the paramaters of my template. I appreciate that you tried to help but I already used the template, so your edit screwed it up. It's all back to normal now. I just wanted to let you know so you don't edit it in the future. Thanks! A Proud Christian (Talk) 16:26, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Picture hi http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Adrianna_Moore this person is using my picture and is pretending to be me , i am scared as i dont know who they are :( . could you please look into this , below are my contact details: twitter: (https://twitter.com/languagepassion ), my Hyves (http://simple-life-teyla.hyves.nl/ ) and my Ask.fm (http://ask.fm/SimpleLifeTeyla ) thankyou , please could you solve this problem. thankyou Stolen picture Hello, Sorry for bothering you.. But this person http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Adrianna_Moore is using a picture of someone else I know. The girl on the picture is Teyla Laméris and she is very scared of the person who is using HER picture. I want to kindly request you to disable/suspend the page if that's possible. You can contact Teyla here : https://twitter.com/languagepassion http://simple-life-teyla.hyves.nl/ http://ask.fm/SimpleLifeTeyla Thanks in advance 12:45, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Celina Veenendaal :There is already a Forum post on this. Forum:Using FC for model that do not approve it -- Lucy Tempest, Twitter RPer (@LucyofRome). hey my friend Teyla form ask.fm is getting harrassed because someone is using her pictures for themselves. Please could you solve this issuse as ASAP. Thank you. 13:28, July 1, 2013 (UTC)Ebrahim waja Re: Selena I adopted her from Hyu. Carpe Diem. Carpe noctem. -Ela 15:43, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: It is no problem at all. The only reason I made it like that is because that is how they are at w:c:dumbledoresarmyroleplay:Dumbledore's Army RP Wiki and I was trying to get used to it. I appreciate your help though. Thanks! A Proud Christian (Talk) 01:49, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Trying not to be inactive Hi, I'm going to try and be as active as possible, even though my lack of internet access might stop me from posting every day I'll be on a few times each week. I hope thats enough to get me off that list because its the best i can do for now! Thanks for the help --Imaginary sword (talk) 02:43, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Could you delete the last name Espinoza on the page Camilla Espinoza, please. They told me to ask an admin for help. Thnx. PJO girl 19:47, July 4, 2013 (UTC) less active No just never had it taken off i guess Just like Barbie.Always smiling, even if she doesn't want to. 21:16, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey Demi. Yes, I am back, but only semi-active, if possible. I can't guarantee I'll be around all time; I may disappear for a day or maybe two. So far, I have permission to use Bram. As for character's I'd like restored, I have not decided yet. I'll only have about three or four characters at maximum because that would be easier for me to maintain. I hope to talk to you and the rest of the gang again soon. My Skin Has Turned To Porcelain, To Ivory, To Steel. | Wise the Artist (talk) 03:56, July 7, 2013 (UTC) re:user/char forum >.< yea I started to do them all and then forgot, feel free to pick it back up. I figured this way it'll be easier for users adding new users to see where the empty spots are and the difference between active/inactive. Also Rawr left the wiki, not sure if you saw, so her chars all need to be marked as gone, but I was thinking, some of her characters she already had as gone for quite awhile though (the ones in the far right column), as I doubt she'd want them back if she ever did return, I'd just delete those. Re:Leave Yep, am leaving. I'll just fix a couple of stuffs here. And what shall I do with my characters? Also, MoonOwl's character, Hayley Faneuil, was left unadopted. So who'll take charge on her? LittleNephilimShadows 11:46, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Who? Who? LittleNephilimShadows 12:02, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: I thought he wasn't supposed to because he hadn't had his first claim claimed. LittleNephilimShadows 12:06, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Ah, k. So what'll happen with my characters? LittleNephilimShadows 12:11, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Minor Misunderstanding I'm not actually inactive. I just RP in a reactive manner. I don't usually initiate RPs, but if someone posts on my page I always respond (unless something goes wrong and I don't get an email.) So, yeah. I'm not an inactive user, but everything I'm a part of right now is moving slowly, so I appear inactive. Maelstromis (talk) 21:12, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Minor Misunderstanding I'm not actually inactive. I just RP in a reactive manner. I don't usually initiate RPs, but if someone posts on my page I always respond (unless something goes wrong and I don't get an email.) So, yeah. I'm not an inactive user, but everything I'm a part of right now is moving slowly, so I appear inactive. Maelstromis (talk) 21:12, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity Yea, I just need the less active status. :/ The Deadly One. 00:44, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Less Active I don't think so. Does it do anything other than tell people I post less often? Maelstromis (talk) 18:16, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Newb I am 99.9% sure i am the one that adopted her first, but if Artie would rather Hailey have her, then so be it. I talked to her about it first, before i even ever saw Hailey had a slot on the chart, and I'm extremely certain Artie was mine in the first place. Facillis descensus averni, Sed ut observetis ortus. ~Onyx 23:37, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Newb I asked Artaddict3eva if anyone had adopted her as a newb so I don't know who adopted her first if Onyx did he didn't tell Art or anyone. I have no clue who then adopted her first 00:22, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Well, my internet use is getting majorly restricted by my parents so I'm really unsure what that will entail. I will definitely be a lot less active, but unless they take away my computer, which they might, I will hopefully not have to leave completely. You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you. 21:52, July 13, 2013 (UTC)